


Of Bugs & Forest

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Coming of Age, Erections, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno spend quality time in the great outdoors.





	Of Bugs & Forest

**Author's Note:**

> An old nomin short draft that had been shelved has appeared.

A warm breeze wafted over the forest causing the leaves to rustle. It was cooler there and both Jaemin and Jeno were glad to escape the searing sun of the day.

Shirtless they both lay on the ground staring at the shapes in the trees.

"I can see a face," Jaemin said.

"Where?"

"Over there," he explained pointing above, "there's the nose, eyes,  
mouth," his fingers tracing an outline in the air.

"Oh yeah," Jeno giggled.

They had been friends for years now and had become thick as thieves. Spending every spare moment together and creating an inseparable bond as many boys do at the tender age of 17.

Jeno laughed hard.

"What?" Jaemin asked wondering what had caused Jeno to laugh.

"I can see a dick man" he blurted while pointing up in the trees.

Jaemin roared with laughter and rolled on the ground, dry leaves clinging to his bare back and shorts. Suddenly he jumped up, bug eyed "Fuck, something bit me!"

"Where?" Jeno asked.

"On my ass!" Jaemin replied as he quickly pulled off his shorts and underpants.

"What are you doing?" Jeno asked, shocked at his friends sudden nudity.

"It's in my pants!" Jaemin replied stepping quickly out of his shorts.

Jeno stood up too and looked at his best friend in bewilderment, now standing virtually stark naked before him. He noticed how similar they were in build, both just typical skinny teenage boys. He looked at how his friends flat stomach blended into his groin in a V shape. Jaemin's scrotum was tight causing his substantial penis to extend out slightly. He was totally smooth except for a the patch of dark hair just above his member. His legs equally smooth where like long spindles that disappeared into the confines of his trainers.

"Look there it is!" Jaemin cried pointing at his discarded clothes and rubbing his ass where he had been bitten.

Jeno tore his eyes from Jaemin's naked form and saw something black crawling around his garments. Jaemin sidled behind his best friend and held him close for protection. Jeno froze as he felt the warmth of Jaemin's skin against his. This in itself was nothing new as they had wrestled bare chested before but his friend had never been naked. Jeno suddenly had an erection so hard it hurt.

They both jumped back in surprise as a large black beetle reared it's head then disappeared back into Jaemin's clothes. Without thinking Jeno quickly picked them up and threw them as far as he could.

"Jeno! Those are my shorts!" Jaemin protested.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jeno said sheepishly.

They stood in silence for a while, Jeno still drinking in his friends nakedness.

"Well, are you going to get them?" Jaemin asked impatiently.

Broken from his trance Jeno apologised again.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaemin asked.

"N─Nothing," Jeno replied, "It's just that," he swallowed.

"Just what?"

Jeno's voice was nervous. "It's just that you look so nice."

Jaemin was confused, "Nice?"

"Yeah, nice. You look really nice naked."

Jaemin's heart skipped. He hadn't given any thought to being naked in front of his friend, it was a case of get naked or get bitten again. Now however he was suddenly aware of his complete nudity in front of Jeno. As his heart raced he realised his nakedness felt sexual and his best friend had been and was admiring his body. He blushed as his private area quickly engorged with blood, he moved quickly to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh," Jeno said as he looked down, disappointment very apparent in his voice.

Jaemin trembled, he realised it had turned him on big time letting his friend see him naked. it felt daring, exciting and now he regretted covering himself. He took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands behind his back. His cock was now incredibly hard and bouncing with his heartbeat. For the first time in his life he was showing someone his possessions and it excited him beyond belief. Jeno looked at his friends erection with pure lust. The first he'd ever seen. To him it was beautiful.

Jeno sighed, "You're hard."

"Yeah I know," Jaemin replied horsley.

"It's big."

"Do you think so?" Jaemin replied flexing his groin and making his  
cock bounce.

Jaemin looked at his friend. "Are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?"

"Hard."

Jeno swallowed and nodded. He had been hard since Jaemin first disrobed. Jeno slowly unfastened the belt on his shorts, his breathing getting deeper and quicker as his excitement level rose. As the flies opened Jaemin's cock was bounced more as he tensed his muscles in anticipation of seeing his best friend naked and hard. Soon Jeno's shorts and underpants had slithered down to his ankles and he slowly stepped out of them. Jaemin's heart thumped harder as he drank in the sexual beauty of his best friend. He groaned his appreciation at seeing Jeno's cock standing vertical above a very tight set of testicles. The two boys stood facing each other, trembling, not knowing where things were going but knowing they were going somewhere.

"You look nice naked too," Jaemin croaked.

"Thanks."

Jeno smiled but didn't say a word. Silence hung in the air with just the sound of the breeze rustling the trees and birds singing. A gentle breeze wafted over them and their scrotums reacted by tightening more. Both boy's sighed at the wonderful sensation the breeze gave them. This was exciting, daring and out in the open too. They just stood drinking in each others nakedness and beauty, something neither boy had ever done before but longed to. Sudden erections always used to embarrass the hell out of Jaemin before but now he was proud to show it off, proud to let his best friend see him at his most private.

Jeno could see that Jaemin was trembling, "Nervous?" he asked. Jaemin nodded. "me too," Jeno said.  
Despite his nervousness Jeno closed the gap between them stopping  
within touching distance. Both his and Jaemin's breath was ragged and quick, their chest's and abdomens travelling much further than their normal breathing allowed.

Jaemin saw Jeno's right hand move towards him and he closed his eyes to wait for the touch he knew was coming. His heart thumped even harder and he could feel it in his throat. Jeno's fingers lightly touched his tight ball sack and gently stroked.

Jaemin release a low guttural groan from his throat as his friends touch sent bolts of pleasure through his body.

"Do you like that?" Jeno asked.

“Yeah, it feels amazing," Jaemin panted.

Jeno bought up his left hand and caressed his friends chest. Jaemin was savouring the new sensations he was feeling and was touched at how gentle Jeno was being. He decided he needed to reciprocate, show Jeno how wonderful it felt so he cupped his best friends testicles in the same way and gently tickled.

Jeno gasped at the sudden erotic pleasure having his balls teased had on him.

He pushed his groin forward to give his friend better access. "Your touch feels incredible," he said.

"So does yours," Jaemin breathed and half laughed.

"Jaemin, I really like you," Jeno said gazing into his friends eyes with such intensity "Can I kiss you?"

Jaemin's heart stepped up another notch in his chest at the thought of this request but as soon as Jeno said it he new he wanted it too. He nodded and their arms slowly entwined around each others bodies as they drew themselves together, their cocks squashing against each others stomachs. Lips met and suddenly the outside world didn't exist. As if almost on instinct they kissed open mouthed, knowing it's what adults do. Both boys were lost in the moment, tasting each others mouths for the first time, their first ever kiss. A warm breeze wafted over them again and they both groaned as it made their skin tingle. The boy's gyrated their crotches slightly as their tongues entwined in their mouths having naturally progressed to French. Jaemin was breathing hard and fast through his nose and his gyrations had become more urgent. He was now groaning loudly only to have it stifled by Jeno's mouth covering his. Each groan got higher in pitch and his gyrations became more urgent until he suddenly pulled away breathless.

“Gonna cum" he announced and leaned back.

Sure enough his cock pulsated and ejected his semen clean up Jeno's chest and hitting him in his open mouth.

Jeno gasped.

It was the most intense orgasm of Jaemin's young life as more and more ejaculate blasted up his friend. Jeno could taste Jaemin's cum on his tongue and lips, it tasted lovely, to him the taste of sex. He was taken over by an immediate desire to cum too so he grabbed his cock but not before Jaemin  
stopped him.

"Let me," he said and took hold of his friends penis.

Just a couple flicks from Jaemin alone was all it took to get Jeno's orgasm to trigger. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as his cock erupted. A blast much bigger than what Jaemin had done flew clear over his head. Jaemin was amazed. Jeno just kept on erupting and covering his friends body. It was more cum than Jaemin had ever seen, he was being drenched in it.

As Jeno came down from his high Jaemin pulled him close and they kissed once more smearing their offerings on their smooth bodies. Not as urgent or passionate as before, more gentle, loving.

"That was fucking amazing," Jaemin said breaking the kiss and touching their cheeks together. "I never knew it could be like this."

"I've always liked you," Jeno said.

"Since when?"

"Since the first day I saw you. I knew I had to be your friend."

"I'm glad you are."

"I've always had this longing to kiss you and now I have."

They stood in silence for a short while, hands caressing each other.

"Jeno."

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Silence.

"I love you too."

The way Jeno spoke Jaemin new something was wrong. He pulled back and saw tears in his eyes. Jaemin was happy, he knew they were tears of joy. He kissed them and Jeno smiled.

"I'm glad I was bitten," he said.

"Me too," Jeno replied.

Jaemin then dropped to his knees and Jeno knew what he was going to do. He closed his eyes as Jaemin fondled him, bringing him back to a full erection and then slowly took him into his mouth.

Both boys knew this wouldn't be the last time they would get naked in the forest together.


End file.
